1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assemblies attachable to excavating machines for solidifying liquid waste.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,071 issued to Maitlen discloses a dredge cutter head with shock absorber. This cutter head is attached to the lowerable boom of a floating dredge for use in cutting and removing vegetation and sludge material from wastewater ponds, river beds and sea floors.
An object of the present invention is to utilize the shock absorbing construction of the dredge cutter head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,071 with a liquid waste solidifying cutter head which is attachable to and operable by an excavating machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved teeth and torque capability for the cutter head drum to mix liquid waste and the underlying ground material into a homogeneous mixture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit for distributing a solidifying agent, such as dry cement, over the cutter head drum.